Solo una Despedida
by LoveWildlife
Summary: Recuerdos; eran lo único que le quedaba después de su trágica muerte. La pelirroja conocida como la Habanera Sangrienta murió, dejándolo solo -Orochimaru-sensei ¡Jamás lo abandonaría, dattebane!.- [ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE]


**¡Konnichiwa!~**

Este fanfic esta ubicado cronológicamente unos meses después del ataque del Kyubi a Konoha. Veremos a Orochimaru sacar su lado mas humano por la muerte de cierta personita que estimaba mucho. **ADVERTENCIA OOC;** _Es probable que Orochimaru no sea el que conoce._

Y aqui va la pregunta:

 **Kushina lo prometió, o ¿Es que, él había roto la promesa?**

 **Argumento:** A Orcochimaru nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza quedarse solo. ¿Por que? Pues porque Kushina Uzumaki se lo había prometido. Tras su muerte todo lo que ella había construido se desmorono y todo parecía no reconstruirse jamas... sin embargo, había dejado algo antes de irse.

 **Parejas:** Por el momento solo Orotsuna y Minakushi.

 ** _Disclaimer : Todos lo personajes que aparezcan en esta Fic, son de la autoria de Kishimoto-san. _**

_x_

 _¡Gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado!_

 _x_

* * *

 **SOLO UNA DESPEDIDA**.

 _"Un hombre viaja por el mundo buscando lo que necesita y regresa a casa para encontrarlo"_

 _~GEORGE MOORE~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

Por primera vez se encontró gritándole a una tumba, a un ser inanimado, que poco o nada, escuchaba lo que intentaba expresar.

Aún podía sentir la presencia de los dos cuerpos sin vida debajo de sus pies y el aroma de las flores -Que había escogido rigurosamente, esa misma tarde, cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido- empapadas; como si a las nubes no les importase malograr _su ultimo regalo de despedida_. El sannin de la serpientes sintió su garganta arder, jamas había sentido ese amargor precedente al dolor. Al dolor que venia del corazón.

El viento traía con el pétalos de rosas blancas, una que otra rozaba su mejilla y chocaba entre si, formando pequeños remolinos de aire. La escena daba a entender que la ceremonia de entierro había terminado hace poco, no más de unas horas posiblemente. Se lamento por su tardanza, y como un acto reflejo cerro los ojos; el ardor, antes dormido, se volvió mas fuerte contra su garganta y lo ataco sin compasión, como si fuese una ola cambiando de dirección bruscamente. Apretó sus parpados al sentir mas fuerte aquel dolor e inconscientemente sus labios se arquearon hacia abajo sintiendo un punzón exorbitante en la zona izquierda de su pecho.

De pronto, noto algo mas áspero y denso bajar, por ambas mejillas. No era lluvia; la lluvia era mas ligera y dulce al caer. Esto era doloroso, dejaba un rastro ardiente y producía un incontenible escalofrío. Bajaban desde la cornea hasta su mentón y una vez salia una, miles de estas extrañas gotas, empapaban todo su rostro. Esa noche probó las lagrimas por primera vez. Lloro al compás de la lluvia, que se hacía mas fuerte conforme su enojo y su tristeza iban aumentando. Tres gotas de agua, seguidas por tres gotas de lagrimas en su rostro pálido.

El sannin de las serpientes se sintió tan débil y vulnerable por unos segundos, que no pudo evitar, dejar caer el peso sobre sus rodillas y maldecir en su interior, al condenado rubio de ojos azules.

 **.**

 _¡¿Como se atrevía?!_

 ** _Él lo juró._**

 ** _._**

Juró proteger a Kushina Uzumaki de todo lo que le pudiera pasar, protegerla de todos aquellos que la deseaban por su poder. Si no fuera por ese maldito zorro de nueve colas -Que ahora reía en su nuevo contenedor- su adorada alumna seguiría con él, haciéndole la vida desquisiable... tal y como le gustaba.

Pateo con toda la furia del mundo, aquella lapida de piedra, que tenia escrito el nombre de "Namikaze Minato" en letra corrida. Le dolió el pie, pero no le importo, mas le dolía lo que el yondaime le había hecho.

 **.**

 _¡¿Como era posible?!_

 ** _Ella lo prometió._**

 ** _._**

Prometió estar siempre a su lado, nunca dejarlo solo (Aunque el se lo pidiera) tanta lastima le tenía para prometer algo imposible, por que ahora se preguntaba, ¿Eso era posible? Claro que no. Ella creció, se casó, se mudó, hizo su vida lejos de él. Aunque suene extraño, ahora se sentía como un maldito padre llorando por su pequeña.

Levanto la vista, sus ojos rojos se depositaron ahora en el nombre de la ex-jinchuriki, "Uzumaki kushina" en la letra mente divago haciéndose preguntas mas y mas complicadas y difusas de responder, incluso para su prodigiosa mente.

Kushina lo abandonó, o ¿Es que, él no llego lo suficientemente temprano para salvarla?

 _Kushina lo prometió, o ¿Es que, él había roto la promesa?_

Kushina...murió, o ¿Es que, aun seguía viva en su interior?

Esto empezaba a romper los limites de su corazón; nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza, que esa niñita tonta, le arrancaría su soledad de un solo manotazo. Pero, así fue como paso...

 **.**

 _Un día de otoño._

 ** _Él cambió._**

 ** _._**

Paz, tranquilidad, sosiego, armonía; podía darse el lujo de pensar en esas palabras cuando se sentaba sobre el pasto, con el aire fresco de otoño llenadole los pulmones. Lejos de la aldea de konoha. Sin los molestos genins, chuunis, jounins hasta incluso, sus propios compañeros de equipo le fastidiaban. Incluyendo a los Uchiha y a los Hyuga... la pura verdad es que prefería estar solo que mal acompañado.

-¡Ochimaru-sensei, es muy gracioso, dattebane!- soltó con una sonrisa zorruna la menor. Tal vez por haber estado examinando en silencio, el corte tan afeminado y la sombra purpura (También femenina) en los ojos de su superior.

Al momento pensó que nunca más podría llegar a probar esa soledad de nuevo. Con el ceño levemente fruncido, voltio toda la cabeza hasta chocar con los ojos violáceos de su, recién inaugurada, alumna.

-Deja de hacer tanto ruido, kushina... déjame en paz, en completo silencio.- siseó muy sereno el de cabellos negros.- Por favor

-No - negó dejando caer su radiante sonrisa, interrumpiendo por primera vez las palabras de su maestro.- ¡No dejaré que lleve ese aspecto tan afeminado de nuevo, dattebane!- y se hecho a reír, tomando varias bocanadas de aire sin parar.

Orochimaru abrió sus ojos en grande, y se preocupo por la actitud tan extraña de la pelirroja, que poco o nada conocía.

Mejor dicho, no se preocupo, porque no le importaban los desordenes mentales de los demás. Tan solo le pareció peculiar, raro y por supuesto irritante.

-¿Sabes quien soy, verdad niñata?- preguntó con enfado en sus palabras. Enarcando un par de cejas amenazantes y chasqueando su lengua cual serpiente; haciendo intento de intimidar a la gennin.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Usted no es mas que una serpiente enfadosa!- grito volviendo con su típica y contagiosa risa.- No debería sacar tanto la lengua es realmente asqueroso, ttebane.- la pelirroja compuso una mueca y saco su lengua en forma de broma, echándose a reír de nuevo.

Normalmente cuando hacia eso, las personas corrían asustadas, no se reían, en sus narices...

-Veamos..- siseo con unas cuantas gotas de preocupación en su albino rostro. -Quiero estar solo- articulo con pesadez, no se le ocurrió decirlo de forma mas directa. Empezaba a darse cuenta que la sutileza no surgiría efecto en la Uzumaki.

-Ya van dos días que hace lo mismo- cruzo sus brazos -¡Dos días! ¡¿Como es eso posible?!- inflo sus cachetes y miro al sannin esperando respuesta.- ¡¿Cuando se supone que vamos a entrenar, dattebane?! ... o es que esta en sus días...

Una vena se hincho en el rostro blanco; Orochimaru apretó los ojos y le mando una mirada fulminante y aterradora, como la de una verdadera serpiente. Su alumna dudaba de su hombría... ¿Acaso estaba demente para siquiera pensarlo?

Alzo las manos para verse mas grande y sus ojos formaron una linea perfecta.

-Eso no funciona conmigo- cruzo sus brazos y lo miró completamente serena -Tendrá que hacer mucho mas que eso para asustarme, ttebane... Maru-chan~- canturió la joven y con

una sonrisa zorruna vocalizo las ultimas palabras.

-Hmp... Me doy cuenta que alguien tan joven como tu- señalo con los ojos y con un toque de indiferencia a la pelirroja -Pueda entender lo que es realmente sentirse solo.- recrimino.

-¿S-olo?... No está solo, esta conmigo ahora-corrigió confusa y dejando su faceta divertida por un lado.

-Ese, mi querida, es el problema. Yo quiero estar solo.-chasqueó la lengua impasible y redirijio su vista al horizonte.

-Nunca diga eso... la soledad nunca se sobrevive sola.- una mueca automática se plantó en su rostro mientras sacaba uno de sus ganchos y su cabello rojizo caía sobre su cara. Se sentó al costado del pelinegro con sigilo, un gruñido azoto su interior proveniente de su arrendetario, y después miro los ojos de su maestro.

-Sabe que orochimaru-sensei... yo nunca lo abandonaría.- cogió su gancho, se lo volvió a poner en los cabellos rojizos sintiendo que algo se movio enfadado muy dentro de ella y desvió su mirada violácea de los ojos dorados del sannin.

El albino soltó el aire al dejar de sentir los ojos de la pelirroja sobre él. Confirmo que eran los verdaderos ojos de una persona que había conocido lo que el vivió, la soledad.

Subio ambas cejas y sorprendido, suprimió las frases contradictorias que le iba a dedicar quedando en completo silencio.

¿Que podía hacerla sentir sola? Aun no lo sabia...pero, se dio cuenta que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad de su nueva alumna, ya que él se sentia curiosamente igual. (Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo) Tal vez por eso era que el Sandaime le había obligado a ser su sensei.

El sannin de las serpientes sonrió internamente y se dispuso a esperar un buen tiempo a ver si esas palabras no se ocultaban con la puesta del sol.

Sannin y jinchuriki disfrutaron juntos de la Paz, tranquilidad, sosiego y armonía; que les traía estar, ahora juntos, en aquel lugar.

 _Ese día de otoño; cuando las hojas rojizas se encontraban con el verde pasto, los remolinos se juntaban con otros vientos y la soledad se mezclaba con la felicidad._

 ** _._**

 **Él cambió.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Movió su cabeza como si hubiese estado mareado, toco su mejilla y puedo sentir un ardor en ellas; realmente sintió como si le hubiesen cacheteado para que reaccionase, para que se dejara de tanta estupidez de estar solo. Un escalofrío hizo presa su espalda al sentir nostalgia por la pequeña remolino. Miró nuevamente apenado, su ultimo regalo de despedida, con las flores marchitas por tal diluvio y maldijo el clima para sus adentros.

¿Que culpa tenia la lluvia? Tal vez, ella también tenia razones para llorar.

Sus oídos parecieron alertarle la presencia de otra persona. Su piel se erizo cual serpiente, nadie podía verlo como estaba ahora, tan derrumbado, tan débil. Frunció el ceño al escuchar unos pasos que conocía desde que era un gennin, dejo resbalar la ultima lagrima junto a un suspiro de alivio e hizo un moviente rápido de manos, ocultándose bajo la protección de un genjutsu. La otra persona ni se inmuto en quedarse parada, muy por lo contrario los pasos se fueron intensificando hasta casi chocar con él, sintió su poderoso chakra inundarlo por completo, pero le sorprendió percibir algo inusual, su tristeza, era casi tan profunda como la suya. Orochimaru supo al instante de quien se trataba ya que intento mostrarse lo mas benevolente posible ante ella.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él. Tsunade agachó su cabeza apenada al suelo, reprimió cualquier suspiro al ver la silueta de su compañero en el piso, arrodillado, frente a ambas lapidas. Verlo así le dolió y él pudo percibirlo en el aire frío.

-Sabía que estarías aquí...- la voz femenina murmuro entre la lluvia- Jiraya también esta muy apenado... después de todo, era uno de sus alumnos...- la mujer se acerco a la lapida del Yondaime, se arrodillo frente a ella posicionándose al lado del albino y deposito una flor blanca no sin antes depositar un beso sobre los petalos de esta.

La cara albina del sannin, recordó con desprecio a quien no pudo salvar a la pelirroja. De todas formas miro apenado el presente de su compañera, también se arruinaría por tal diluvio.

-Bueno... supongo que nos mas que tu...- comentó fugaz rompiendo el joven silencio que se había formado entre las gotas, volteo el rostro en dirección al sannin y dijo sonriendo de lado.-Tu querías mucho a kush-

-Era una ilusa- interrumpió sin más; frío como su mascara le permitía serlo, aunque lo haya dicho quebrado por dentro y lloroso por si quiera decirlo. La rubia cenizo dejo de ver al albino con tristeza para observarlo con fuego en sus ojos avellana; se molesto inmensamente por sus actos tan mediocres. Sí, el sannin de las serpientes se la había buscado. La nieta del primer hokage giro su cabeza amenazante casi prediciendo lo que iba a hacer, probablemente se merecía un buen manotazo o un golpe que lo hiciera despertar o al se leia en sus ojos. Orochimaru no se aterro en lo absoluto, sabía que su paciencia era mínima, pero se sobresalto al sentir un suave rose en su hombro que le hizo abrir sus ojos dorados en todo su esplendor. Su labio tembló y casi perdió el control de su técnica por unos segundos. El aroma que desprendía la rubia ahogo sus pulmones, la cercanía le impacto, sin embargo se quedo en su lugar, que casi le permitía rozarla.

-Si quieres puedes fingir ante mi pero, no frente a Kushina. - pronuncio cerca de su oído, acerco su rostro aun mas al del sannin de las serpientes y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-Tsunade, sabes bien que nunca fingiría, frente a ninguna de ustedes dos.- siseo serpenteante, y volvió su mirada a los ojos avellanas de la rubia, que tenia extremadamente cerca. Recorrió con sus ojos dorados en las facciones de la sannin que poco apoca se iba apagando. Cerca muy cerca, a el. La nieta del primer Hokage cerro los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, el albino se sorprendió al verla combinar sus lagrimas con la lluvia soltando el aire agonizante.

-Gracias- murmuro intentando no quebrarse en el intento. Después con aires de tristeza, deposito una flor de color carmesí, esta vez, en la lapida de la pelirroja. Haciendo el mismo proceso que con la flor blanca.

El sannin no despego su vista de la rubia que obsequiaba un lindo presente, para adornar aquellas lapidas. Por un momento quiso dejarse ver como realmente estaba, y soltar lo que, cada vez mas, iba aumentado de tamaño. El dolor que sentía no podría ocultarse por mas tiempo. Y al igual que la Senju, en algún momento tenia que dejarlo ir. Orochimaru la observo con detenimiento, curiosamente no se había dado cuenta de que aquella mujer, siempre le acompañaba en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida y ella mostraba su tristeza mientras que el la ocultaba.

El delicado caer de las gotas, seguía con persistencia y el viento se hacia casa vez mas helado. Hasta el clima era igual de persistente en continuar su espectáculo de lagrimas. Silencio reino el momento acompañando a la lluvia en su pesar. Fue un momento agradable, aunque, frió muy frió y por supuesto mojado; para nada acogedor, pero fue uno de esos momentos que le agrado compartir con la senju a pesar del panorama, los hechos y el clima que los amenazaba. Lo que le había enseñado la Uzumaki, jamas afrontar tus peores momentos solo, por mas fuerte que seas... cerro sus ojos y trato de recordar como ella se lo hubiese dicho.

Tsunade mordió su labio inferior mientras se ahogaba en sus propias lagrimas. No sabia como explicárselo a Orochimaru. Entro en pánico de tan solo pensar en su reacción, ahora era su responsabilidad. No deseaba lastimarlo con tan solo una palabra, pero ya no tenia salida. Movió sus dedos dentro de su bolsillo y dudo en sacar la carta, y mostrarle la verdad a su compañero. Justo en ese momento se venia a enterar de la verdad, que había callado por tantos años Kushina. La razón era desconocida, no tenia razones para ocultar la verdad. Todo lo contrario era una buena noticia, que bien podría, en ese momento ser la peor, y lo era... tal vez Orochimaru se arrempentiria, mas de una sola cosa en su vida

-Orochimaru- llamo frágil.

-Hm...- pronuncio el pensativo

-Kushina. Ella...- movió sus manos dudosa en el bolsillo. Frunció ambas cejas y se limpio unas lagrimas rebeldes que brotaron por sus ojos

-¿Que paso?- exclamo con nostalgia al escuchar aquel nombre. Nostalgia que exploto muy dentro de el.

-Orochimaru... ella no era solo tu alumna...- el viento transporto sus palabras a los oídos de Orochimaru.

-Lo se Tsunade, pero no podemos hacer nada ahora...- soltó con frialdad, el genjutsu lo seguía protegiendo, pero pronto lo abandonaría.

-No me refería a eso..- comento dudosa la Senju. Apretó sus manos en un puño y decidida movio sus labios para vocalizar palabra.

-Tal vez tengas razón- reparó dentro de si -Fue mi culpa, debí estar ahí... fui yo quien, rompió la promesa...-soltó en un suspiro pesado el albino. Interrumpiendo a la sannin dejandola un tanto sorprendida y extrañada. La senju no entendió lo que, a duras penas, trataba de decir. El albino solía hablar entre lineas, mezclarlas y al final, como producto, decir un garabato. Movió su cabello cenizo de lado a lado, no podía dejarse llevar por aquel garabato. El tenia que saberlo.

-¡Ella era tu...- abrió sus ojos inmensurablemente al no encontrarse con el sannin. Se voltio por completo y miro una silueta, que se proyectaba frente a ella.

-Las cosas deben caer algún día...- interrumpió a la rubia- Lo mismo pasa con la gente- soltó y se fue como viento que mueve las olas en mitad del mar.

-Sobrina...- termino de decir demasiado tarde. El sannin había desaparecido en un remolino y con un semblante en neutro.

 **.**

 _Falló._

 **En decir, probablemente, lo que quería escuchar...**

 ** _._**

No fue tras el, por mas en el fondo que deseara ser su soporte, quedo arrodillada sobre las lagrimas de las nubes.

-Kushina... el se esta sufriendo mucho sin ti.- dijo mirando los nombres de los héroes del ataque del Kyubi.

Si hubiese podido aplicar sus habilidades curativas a tiempo. Kushina se hubiese salvado

-Cuida de el... Tsunade... Hazlo por mi.- escuchó una voz distante que se mezclo como un remolino y que le hizo temblar. Voltio el rostro el rostro, pero no encontró nada. Solo un viento vorágine que se movía al compás de la lluvia, frunció el ceño. Después miro aquellas lapidas y no encontró aquella rosa carmesí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
